A projection screen is an optical device which does not create an image but provides a required field of view in the vertical and horizontal directions of viewer space. By reducing the field of view in the vertical direction, the screen creates the effect of increasing the brightness of the image within the viewing area, an effect which is referred to in the art as gain.